


Sweet

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: For Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend





	Sweet

She arches into it because every touch of his body against hers feels so good, and when she surges forward more of her overheated skin comes into contact with his, and the warmth of him makes her tingle to the tips of her toes.

His body covers hers and she feels safe,  _ loved _ , sheltered from the storm. He moves languidly above her, soft, gentle, whispers of kisses brushing the pebbled skin of her neck. She loves him for trying to make the hurt go away, loves him for taking her into his arms even as she turns away to hide the pain.

He knows at times like this she wants to go slow, take a break from the bruising pace she normally exhibits. And so he obliges, always obliges, lets her set the tone. His hands move lovingly, tenderly, over her body, caressing limbs and pressing only ever so softly. The difference is palpable, and when it’s slow like this she feels  _ everything _ .

She feels him hard against her belly, feels his chest move when he enters her. Desire crackles in her skin as he presses deeply, slowly, into her, arousal spreading like wildfire along the planes of her body. He breathes against her, asks her if it’s okay, tells her she’s beautiful, tells her he loves her. She fights the heat of tears pricking her eyes, and gives in to the heat coiling in her core.


End file.
